Survivor's Call
by Newgirl101
Summary: Earth spins on its own, without our help.We don't feel it, but we know it's there. We knows what's inevitable. But we fight nature, we fight to grasp our hold and breathe peacefully. But how long can they fight the storm before nature swallows them whole?
1. Chapter 1The Morning She Died

_Hi guys! Newgirl101 here. Alright, so. After much debating (mostly with myself) I decided to start a novel on here. A _Mass Effect _to be exact. So, without further ado, here it is. Most of it will not be pre-written by the way. The story is one of three I was thinking of. This one is about a group of young survivors on Earth trying to survive the Reaper invasion. Upcoming novels will be of: a game/real world crossover starring myself; and a novelized version of my Shepard's tale. Any suggestions are welcome and I always LOVE comments, reviews, messages, etc. So enough babbling! Onto the story! Introducing, _Survivor's Call! (Rated T for mild violence and some language. Maybe more in following chapters, I dunno.)

_**Chapter 1: The Morning She Died**_

When I wake up, the sun seems dimmed. I blink against the unexpected harsh light, and realize I forgot to program my bedroom VI to shut the curtains. I groan and stuff my head under my pillow, then bolt up straight. _If I forgot to program it…. _"Crap!" I yell, before jumping out of bed, dancing around the room in a crazed fit. When my boots are safely on, I rush over to Kira's console and type in a few commands. Moments later, she appears in front of me.

"Good morning, time to wake up. Good morning, time to wake up. Good morning, time-" I pound my fist against the console and mute it by accident. I scowl at the galaxy's dumbest room VI before storming out of the room, fingers flying over my omni-tool. I'm not supposed to use it, but I do it anyway. It's the same with my biotics. My parents want me to be like normal kids. Kids who don't have biotics, kids that don't use omni-tools. I want to know, how about a kid who doesn't have Cerberus scientists for parents? I don't know much about who they work for, I'm only 13, but I do remember spitting my juice box in their employer's face when I was 8. We moved shortly after. I do know my parents are very strongly about "human domination." So of course, they hate my best friend, Lilia. She's an asari. A very pretty and smart one, too. They're afraid she's going to "corrupt" me. I always wave them off. We've been best friends since the first grade. She was one of the first asari who was let into our school. As a student, surprisingly. She wanted to learn more about human education, so she joined our school at age 104, she told me. A lot of kids didn't like her because she wasn't human. A lot of kids didn't like me because they thought the same thing. We were friends almost instantly. When I enter the kitchen, my mother's dirty blonde hair is already in a bun and has her fancy glasses on. A wave of steam if rising behind her, and a beeping noise is going off crazy.

"Uh, mom? Mom? MMOOMMM!" I yell, dragging her attention from the datapad in her hand. She looks up startled. I wave my hand behind her, and she only glances before crinkling her noise and turning back. I set my lips in a frown and go over to tap a few buttons. Minutes later, my REAL breakfast pops into my waiting hands and slavering jaw. Mom frowns, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't like it when I use modern gadgets either. I can almost never understand her. I finish getting ready as I eat, and quickly throw together a report from the extranet. As I'm about to leave, my mom pipes up curiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" I glare at her hard before walking closer to the door. Is she so blind with her work she doesn't even know? "Allison Reeve!" I don't even look back this time. "Get back here this-" I slam the door shut with a blue flick of my wrist. I clench and unclench my fist, throwing trash cans and other objects along my trail. We've been having problems lately, but now she doesn't even listen except to yell. Parents are stupid. Just because they're older, it doesn't mean they're any smarter. I mean, look at the asari! They can live to be a thousand years, and yet it doesn't mean they have any right over us. You know, except the right to be old. I let out a deep breath and let my hand drop to my side.

"Allycat!" calls a warm voice further down my path. I grin from ear to ear without hesitation.

"Hey Li! Ready?" I call back.

"For what? Another day of boring lectures? Sure." She says teasingly as I near.

"Poor girl. Wouldn't want you to shrink to nothingness." I mock back. It makes no sense, but we both laugh like crazy. Which is why Lilia has always felt like my sister, the person I can always talk to. And maybe…maybe a little bit more. I mean, asari are mono-gendered. It wouldn't mean anything different, right? But I've never brought it up to Lilia. I know where I stand.

"So, I see your morning went….well." She observes the trail behind be as I walk. I'm grateful we're only a little later than usual. It gives us time to talk.

"As great as ever with her." I reply bitterly. Lilia looks at me with sad blue eyes, and I have to look away to avoid crying. My family has always been close. But they've just been so…distant. I can tell how much sympathy Lilia has for me, since she has a mother and a father. A human I believe. And two sisters, Sayla and Rikka.

"You know, you can always come stay with me if you'd like." Lilia says earnestly. I look at her ,grateful.

"Thanks. I might have to talk you up on that soon." I fiddle with my fingers until we reach the school grounds. As we're about to step through the school's scanner, a terrible sense of horror and foreboding comes over me. I struggle to stay on my feet and not sway. Lilia rushes over to me from the tiny line.

"Are you alright?" She asks worriedly. I swallow hard and blink rapidly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." I stumble with my words, as if I suddenly forgot how to speak. Lilia doesn't look convinced at all, so I straighten up and try to look as if nothing bothered me. "Come on, you don't want to be late, do you?" I ask jokingly. Lilia smiles and shakes her head. She steps back in line and we make small talk as we wait for our turn. Even though I'm safe at school with Lilia, the feeling returns slowly, bringing the thought with it. _I'm safe for now….but how long will it last?_

Thanks for reading this short and odd chapter. I promise, next chapter will be much more exciting and Mass Effect-y. Subscribe, review, and all that other stuff! Thanks!


	2. Friends in Dead Places

_Hi guys! Newgirl here again! Next chapter up, woo! All special and…yeah. Onto chapter 2!_

**Chapter 2: The end to the beginning**

The school day passes uneventfully, and soon Lilia and I are heading back to our own houses. I walk up the familiar steps and gently push the green button. Nothing. I push again. Still nothing. I scowl at it until suddenly the door turns red. I step back, surprised. Mom and dad never lock the door. Why now? Curious, I lean up against it and concentrate hard. For a few moments, I only hear the sounds of my own breathing. Then my ears are filled with screaming, gunfire, and overall chaos. I recognize both my mom and dad's voice, my mom screaming hysterically and my dad yelling out something I can't understand. More gunfire and a few explosions follow, before silence. I swallow hard, too afraid to move. There isn't any other sounds following, and I don't know it that's good or bad. I hear footsteps draw closer to the door, and I instantly run and duck into the bushes a few feet from me. They aren't thick, and I can only pray they hide me. The door opens and I hold my breath, waiting. A soldier walks out. He's dressed in heavy white armor, with decorative black and orange. I know it well enough to recognize it. _Cerberus_! What are they doing here? In his hand is a sharp looking rifle, and his aims it and looks around. Confident no one is out, he motions to someone back in the house. I hear some shuffling and I have to cover my mouth to stop from gasping. Two other soldiers dressed in identical outfits as the first walk out, dragging my unconscious parents behind them.

A few minutes after they've walked and disappeared, another Cerberus operative walks out. His armor is the same, except he holds a sleek pistol in his hand and a body shield hangs limply at his side. This is my chance. I focus my anger into a controlled energy, like I've practiced. Slowly, I reach out with my mind, carefully trying to reach his consciousness without tipping him off beforehand. I swallow hard and keep pushing, slowly…slowly. Finally, I break through the weak mental barrier and try to feel his thoughts. I'm instantly scared and startled enough to almost break the connection. I swallow again and push through, deeper this time. I see only glimpses; enormous robotic machines, disgusting creatures resembling humans, dying asari's, scared children, a man with grey hair and electric blue eyes, a woman with red hair and freckles stabbing a Cerberus soldier before getting shot through her armor in the back. I take a deep breath and pull out of his mind. I've seen enough images, I just can't make sense of them. I'm about to let go of my hold on him, when an idea hits me. Summoning up all my energy again, I focus on the small, sleek firearm at his side, decorated with black, white, and some blue. Carefully, I use my now glowing blue hand to levitate it and bring it to me. Once it's firmly in my grasp and I'm hidden again, I let go. He stumbles forward and looks around wildly, as if he forgot where he was or what he was doing. The soldier shakes his head in a confused manner and walks out of sight. Once I can't see him anymore, I let out a sigh of relief, then sit up to examine my new "toy". I know what it is. It's a pistol. It's a weapon, a dangerous one. And right now, it's just what I need.

"Allison!" I freeze. It's Lilia! "Allison!" She cries desperately. _Stay quiet or they'll kill you! _I scream to her mentally. _Where are you? _She whimpers.

_Here. _I send here a clear enough image of my location, and within minutes she's hidden underneath the bushes with me. "Allison! What's going on? Why were there Cerberus soldiers at my house? One of them poked me with his gun!" Her voice rises to a near yell.

"Shh! Do you want them to find us?" I scold her. Lilia looks at me with wide, scared eyes. They slowly travel down my arm to the gun in my hand. I gently bring her face up to mine with my hand. "Lilia, listen. I don't know what's going on. I just got home and saw Cerberus dragging my parents out the door. This", I wave the pistol, "is for protection. Who knows what these people want?"

"Allison, stop it! This is dangerous! We should tell the police!" Lilia cries.

I scoff in disgust. "And tell them what? My parents are illegal Cerberus scientists on earth that have been kidnapped by their evil employers' and now I need their help to save them? They'd probably arrest me on sight and bring me in for questioning!"

"But Allison we have to! How else are we going to save them?" Lilia's voice has taken a tone of begging.

"By ourselves! Lilia please, you have to understand. I can't take this to the police. I can't. I just can't." I plead to her. " Lilia…."

"I know. I know Allison." Without another word, she leaves, heading to her house. For a moment, I can almost imagine it's after school, and nothing bad has happened. But I don't have a very good imagination.

_-Sorry for not updating and short chapter. I've been very busy and writer blocked. X( So NEXT chapter will include much more content and new POV's which much mean new characters! Woo hoo! So that will take much more time to write but will hopefully be worth it. I aim to put Ch. 3 up sometime in April. :) Thanks guys!_


End file.
